


The Trouble With Loving Layers.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trouble with loving layers is that you don't want to remove them at all. Which is simply insane, in Ron's humble opinion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Loving Layers.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Любовь к слоям](https://archiveofourown.org/works/886532) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



 

**Title** : _ **The**_ _ **Trouble With**_ _ **Loving Layers.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 379: Heatwave.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ The trouble with loving layers is that you don't want to remove them at all. Which is simply insane, in Ron's humble opinion...

_**  
The Trouble With Loving Layers.** _

“I know you love him but I'm worried about you, mate. Suffering Permanent Blue-balls Syndrome must be horrible.”

Harry choked:  
“Blue-balls?  Me?  You're nuts.”

“Look at him, Harry...  He's wrapped up like a mummy in this heatwave. What does it take to get that man undressed?  Crucio?  Imperio?  Virgin sacrifices to Morgana?”

Harry frowned, looking across Molly's lawn towards Severus.  
“I don't need dark magic to get laid.”

“Really?  You've been together for three years and I've never seen him lose a single layer...”

“Those layers are part of him, Ron. It's impossible to love Severus without loving them too.”  
  


 


End file.
